One of the more awkward and inconvenient procedures involved in the care of the nails is the removal of the old polish. This is ordinarily accomplished with the use of cotton balls or sponge saturated in a special solvent commonly known as polish remover.
This method is especially undesirable for use by a manicurist. In the interest of promoting her own business and showing off to advantage her own skills and the aesthetic benefits of professional nail care, the typical manicurist likes to keep her own nails well polished and in superior condition. This is especially difficult if one must contend with the old method of removing polish from the client's nails. Because the saturated cotton balls inevitably come into contact with the nails of the manicurist, her own nail polish is very quickly smudged, marred or removed.
The need therefore exists for a proper device or utensil that will permit a more convenient and tidy procedure for the removal of polish from the nails.